smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sathanas (AoC Universe)
"My anger is an unquenchable fire - and the flames will scorch all who stand in my path to world domination!" :: ''- The Lord of Wrath, Sathanas'' '''Sathanas '''is the demon prince of Wrath, who ruled over the Sathusian Confederacy from around -90,000, and the Sathusian Empire from -85,000, marking the beginning of the Mythos period. He was a warrior, first and foremost, and his aggressive style of warfare kept his subordinates in check more than his telepathic abilities this. When necessary, however, he had no problem with breaking the minds of his followers by imbuing them with hel magic. He used his wrathguards to force control in such cases. Sathanas was the lone superpower on Middle-Earth, prior the Sathusian Wars. Lore When Sathanas entered Middle-Earth for the first time, his extremely aggressive behaviour quickly won him a large share of the Black Empire, reaching 40% by -85,500. It was at this point that he decided to split his empire into states, with each state being ruled over by a single wrathguard. The wrathguards served as governors who collected tributes, commissioned buildings, planned wars and organised worship. They reported to Sathanas every month via the slavelink. The demon prince gave them access to this mental link in order for them to feed back to him without being spied on by rival princes, and also so that he could administer punishment to them if they failed him. Despite the skilled nature of the wrathguards, it was very hard to please their master, and Sathanas' unstable temperament meant that he frequently replaced the confederacy's leadership. Eventually, Sathanas grew in power and strength to the point where he was clearly the most influential demon prince. At this point, he proclaimed himself a Demon King, rather than merely a prince, and ordered his forces to expand the confederacy and turn it into a Kingdom. Sathanas' dream was to rule all of Middle-Earth for himself, and use all the other princes as his slaves. His claims to kingship did not please Lucithel, who crushed his forces at Azzgoloth, the Wrathgate. The Prince of Pride then attacked Sathanas directly in his own turf, destroying Sathjatar and mortally wounding the Prince of Wrath. Mammon, taking advantage of Sathjatar's weakness, telepathically converted some of the Sathusians into his folds, using them as instruments in a second war against the angry prince. Sathanas lost a chunk of his territory in the two catastrophic wars, and spent the rest of his life struggling to recover from the destruction of Sathjatar. By the time the Sin War had been declared, Sathanas was so weak that he was losing his grip on his minions, some of whom abandoned his cause and joined either Mammon or Lucithel depending on their power cravings. Since the Sin War, Sathanas has regained his power and is now a force to be reckoned with. End Sathanas was defeated and imprisoned under the Earth, as a punishment for the destruction and red terror he had caused throughout Hell on Earth. His fury made him the first prince to be subjected to this kind of treatment. But imprisonment was not the end of his activity, however. Using the last fibres of his demonic will, Sathanas stirred the potent magics underground, disturbing the natural pattern and triggering a deadly chain of volcanoes that brought molten rock raining down on the Eastern Kingdoms. The stirring of this magic damaged the structure of Middle-Earth's crust, damage that persists to this day. Iit is he who drove the wild god Fenrir to madness. Trivia *Sathanas was the most powerful demon prince before his defeat at the hands of Lucithel and Mammon, who went on to duopolise the Black Empire. *Sathanas accused both Lucithel and Mammon of conspiring against him, stating that he was the true "King of the Demons" and the two princes had betrayed him. Category:Royal Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Princes of Hell Category:Villains Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:People with socio-political power Category:People with supernatural power Category:Cisgender characters